


Now What

by seamistress89



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/F, F/M, John is desperate for a new partner, M/M, Rose is sick, figure skating, figureskatestuck, mentions of Kanaya taking care of sick Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rose have made it to the finals when tragedy strikes! Rose got sick and John is desperate for a partner to skate with him. </p>
<p>Dave can't be THAT bad, right? He is Rose's brother and he always boasts about how he's a "fucking bad ass ninja that no one can stop" (his words, not John's).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now What

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, wow, so this idea came to me because of seeing a set of pictures on my Facebook and I ended up craving something to do with Skatestuck.  
> So, here it is!  
> Um... hope you enjoy and stuff.
> 
> Also, just a new Head canon: I believe I can fly [is](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbUpPVOEkdA%20) John's song.

==> Reader! Become JOHN EGBERT!

 

Your name is JOHN EGBERT and you're in some serious trouble.

 

You and your best friend-slash-skating partner have made it to the finals of your figure skating competition. Awesome, right?

 

Well, it would be, but then Rose had come down with the flu.

 

The night before you would be going to the finals.

 

Normally, this wouldn't be a big deal. Normally, you'd be right with Kanaya, trying to care for your sick friend. Normally, Rose wouldn't tell you to go on without her.

 

Well, okay, the last one might be a lie. Rose knew that you loved to be on the ice. If you could, you would make the ice rink your home.

 

The feeling of gliding across the frozen bodies of water was as close as you could get to flying. Yes, you had dreamt of going to be a pilot, but those dreams were crushed when you realized with your eyesight? You just weren't cut out to be a pilot.

 

So instead, you settled for the next best thing, and you were happy enough with it that you really couldn't complain.

 

Which brought you to your current dilemma. You needed a replacement for Rose.

 

There were a few options you had in mind.

 

First off, there was Roxy Lalonde. While she was awesome and everything, Rose's older sister wasn't even in the area. She was a couple states off, in college at the moment. She had apologized the other night on Skype, saying how she was totes swamped with school work for the next five years!

 

Of course the pink eyed blonde had been exaggerating, but you and Rose both understood and told Roxy how it was okay.

 

Your next option would have been your cousin Jade, but when you tried to call her, you only got voicemail. She called you back a few hours later, of course (you were pretty tight as far as cousins went) and she apologized and explained how she was in the middle of a new robotics project with Dirk (your cousin Jake's boyfriend) before she asked what it was you wanted.

 

You felt bad, so you told her it was nothing and you were just checking on her and how things were going. You then spent an hour on the phone with her filling you in before she mentioned Dirk wanted her attention and had to go. You both promised to talk again in a few days.

 

Well, since Jade was with Dirk, that automatically pulled Jake from your options - not that you really wanted to ask him anyways. He was always with Dirk or traveling somewhere anyways.

 

You considered asking Karkat, but disregarded the option a minute later. He's probably with Jade too - it wouldn't surprise you. Jade has been dating the Greek man for almost two years now. You briefly wondered if he'd be proposing to Jade soon. You think you heard from Kanaya's whisperings that Karkat was thinking of getting a ring soon.

 

But enough on that. You had a partner to find.

It takes you some time, but a thought does come to mind. Didn't Dave say he was coming? Now that you think on it, yeah! He totally told Rose he'd be coming! How could you forget? You were such an idiot sometimes.

 

After your brief mental beration, you pulled out your phone. You had a best bro to call!

 

==> John! Suddenly become DAVE!

 

You are now DAVE STRIDER! You suddenly feel like you're the coolest thing since ice cream was found, in the most ironic of ways.

 

You're currently working on a comic for your website (Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff) when you hear your phone start to go off.

 

When you look to it, you see that it's your best bro John calling you. You won't admit it too easily, but the fact he's calling you does have you a little curious. Didn't he and Rose have some skating thing to do today? You take a brief look at the time.

 

It should be in a few hours, if you remember right.

 

You decide to disregard that thought for now. You have a phone to answer. You pick up the mobile device and slide the lock screen to answer. "Sup?" You greet.

 

"Dave! About time you answer, dude! I got a favor to ask you!" By the tone in John's voice, you know he's desperate for you to agree. He's lucky you can be a curious asshole.

 

"And by favor, you want...?" You prompt for his response.

 

"Okay, so you know how Rose and I had this thing for the skating finals today, right?" At your affirmative noise, he continues. "So, like Rose came down with a nasty flu last night, and I have been calling everyone to ask someone to fill in, and you're my last hope, man! I need you to come skate with me!"

 

The request caught you a bit off guard. You've never been any good on ice. You're from Texas, God damn it! Who ever heard of a Texan on ice?!

 

Okay, so there was a few people from Texas who could skate. Like Kyle Barnes or Ashley Cain, but yeah... You had to Google Search for them, so did they actually count then? You know what? Yeah, they did count.

 

After another moment, you swear you heard a distressed noise followed by the calling of your name on John's end.

 

"Alright, but do I have to wear a tutu or something?"

 

"What? Dude! No! I'll figure out your costume, just meet me at the skating rink in like twenty minutes!"

 

You both agreed to the time and soon you were face to face. John had a paper bag in his arms and when he saw you, he immediately rushed to you only to shove the bag to you. "Hurry up and go change, Dave!" You were pushed to the direction of the changing rooms. "There's skates on the bench in there that should fit. Change into the costume is put the skates on and come out to the rink! I'll be waiting!"

 

~*~*~

 

About ten minutes later found you struggling to walk back out and slowly make your way to the ice rink. You had made the mistake of putting the skates on all too soon and you were way too prideful to take them off now.

 

When John caught sight of you, he raised a brow. "Dude, are you coming or not?" He looked almost like he was pouting with how long it was taking you. It was pretty cute.

 

Especially with him in that yellow leotard with yellow pants combo. There was a pale goldish moon on the center of the chest.

 

Your outfit was similar to his, but yours was in shades of purple.

 

You know for a fact Rose had asked Kanaya to make these outfits. It was Rose's "Prospit and Derse" theme. You'd recognize the theme anywhere. You also knew Rose had a similar outfit to yours. Actually, you weren’t sure why she chose John to be in the Prospit colors. It was probably because of her preference towards darker colors.

 

As your legs wobbled some, you realized maybe you should be paying more attention to your steps. Or rather your shuffles.  Yeah, you’ve been shuffling your way ever since you put on the damn ice skates. These things are hard to walk in, okay?

 

After you finally make it to the rink, John is standing on the ice just in front of you with a dorky buck toothed grin. “Ready to practice?”

 

You really weren’t, but you tell him you’re ready anyways. It’s best to just let him take your hand and guide you into the middle of the rink for now.

 

It’s really awkward at first. You are not made for being on the ice. Just because your Bro trained you to be quick on your feet does not mean you’re any good on ice. John teased you about this a couple times while you were practicing, and you were more than happy to flip him the bird in return. Thankfully for the both of you, you’re a quick learner. Soon enough, you don’t have to rely on him to hold you up (not that you’d admit you were relying on his assistance. You had your pride to uphold).

 

It was only an hour now until the competition now. The man who had to clean the ice had asked you to get off about ten minutes ago, and was now riding his Zamboni to clean up for the competition. You just hoped you got the name of that thing right. John’s had to correct you like five times now.

 

Soon, you do recognize that John had been trying to talk to you for like the past five minutes. Damn, did you zone out that much? Seriously? You just mentally shrug it off. You can just play it off as irony. You play everything off as irony. It’s ironic that way.

 

Okay, so maybe it sounds douchebag-ish at times, but ironic dudes are douchebags, right? Right.

 

“… Dude, are you even listening?” John finally catches your attention.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. All your talk about how the Cage douche looking on ice was putting me to sleep.” You tease him with a smirk. Okay, so maybe that’s not what he was saying, but who cares? You weren’t paying attention at the time.

 

John only scoffs at you and throws a chip dipping in cheese at you. It lands on your cheek and you frown, but pick it off to eat it.

 

“Dude, not cool.” You tell him. You didn’t mind too much though. Especially with it being John. You were cool with a lot of shit John did, though you played it off as sometimes being annoyed at him for the action. He knew though. He always knew.

 

“Nic Cage would totally look good out there and you know it!” There was a hint of a pout in his tone, and you were about to tease him on his man crush (“Daaaave, I’m not a homosexual though!”), but he changed the topic before anything could come out your mouth. “Anyways, I was asking how you could be such a fail at this, dude. Didn’t your Bro teach you how to be all ninja like a stuff? You **should** have the balance for this already, right?”

 

At the question, you just shrug. Sure, your Bro taught you all kinds of tricks, and you were really good at keeping your balance. It was just something about the ice that threw you off. “Dude, if you think I’m that bad or whatever, why don’t you end up asking someone else to skate with you?”

 

“Well, for one it’d sorta be too late by now, and just…” John shrugs and you barely catch the hint of his cheeks going a little red. Is he blushing? Awe, that’s actually cute. “Didn’t you say you could skate before anyways?”

 

“Dude, I said I could blade. I have a set of roller blades I break out when it gets warm enough.” And you did. You loved to blade around town, and you’d usually take your blades to the store with you. You’d sometimes get in trouble with the wal-mart staff, but you were careful most of the time. As long as you were pushing a cart around, you were as good as gold. Thankfully, the staff never got annoyed to the point you’ve been kicked out… yet.

 

“Well, blades and skates take up about the same amount of concentration ad balance!” John tries to argue, but his argument only makes you roll your eyes.

 

“Actually, that’s only half true. Blades are heavier because of the wheels. It takes more balance and concentration, but at the same time, skates are more dangerous. You can cut a bitch with those things easy. You want a pariet, Mr. Judge? Sorry, man, can’t lift my leg that high. My partner’s too close and if I lift off, he’ll end up with a deep gash in his arm. A death spiral you say? Oh man, I better not let go of this chick. If I let go and we’re going too fast, she might crash into the wall and crush something.” You were going to give another example, but the grossed out look on John’s face stopped you.

 

Shit. You probably should stop before he loses those nachos. You really don’t want a mess all over these nice clothes.

 

Okay, maybe one more example can’t hurt too bad.

 

“Oh shit, you said you wanted a pair lift? Man, I hope my partner don’t move his or her legs in too close. I really don’t wanna go to the ER ‘cause I got jabbed in the stomach and am losing my guts all over the ice.”

 

Holy shit, you have never seen john’s face turn green so quickly. His eyes were wide, and a hand quickly shot to cover his mouth. “Okay, okay, I get it! Please stop!” John exclaims to you.

 

He takes a minute to compose himself before he continues. “I guess I can see your point, but yeah.. I don’t think I could leave this competition, even if I had no partner to skate with. Skating is like my life, dude… It makes me feel so free.” There was a far off look in his eyes. It made you slightly confused, but then you remembered, he had this dream of flying once didn’t he? Did this make him feel like he could fly? It would make sense. It also made sense now of the song he chose.

 

_I believe I can fly_ by R. Kelley? Yeah, you definitely could understand now.

 

Sure, John mentioned you guys were using only about half the song (“The whole song is too long, so we can only use about half the song, unfortunately.”), but you can understand now. His dreams were crushed when he was told he couldn’t become a pilot. When john’s cousin introduced him to the R. Kelley song, you knew the kids’ spirits had been lifted some. It probably also helped he learned about it from the movie, Space jam. Okay, even you had to admit that movie was the bomb when you were younger.

 

“Anyways, you probably think I’m acting silly or something. Uh, we should talk a little more on what we’re gonna be doing out there, right?” At that, the topic was changed once more. John taught you about a few more moves he’d like you both to do when you go out, and he taught you the basics of the movements with your fingers. You were okay with this actually.

 

Especially considering he was touching your hand while motioning how to do the moves appropriately. You mimicked his hand movements and when you didn’t get something right, he’d be patient with you, and help you through it.

 

==> Dave! Be John again!

 

You were John once more, and currently, your gaze was on the ice rink. You could feel the knots twist and turn in your stomach and okay, maybe you should have eaten something a lot lighter. The cheese from the nachos wasn’t helping your stomach any.

 

But you had to tell yourself to calm down. You could do this! You could totally do this!

 

You and Dave would be the third pair out on the ice and considering most of the songs would be no more than three to four minutes, your turn was coming up quickly.

 

As the first pair went out, you frowned as “My heart will go on” from Celine Dion played from the speakers. That was such a cliché song. Why did people choose that one? You guessed it just went over well with the judges or something though.

 

The first pair only made a few mistakes (a miss on a sit spin, and the guy letting the girl down too soon on their pair lift at the end), and soon the second pair glided their way into the middle. They only made a few mistakes too (the same as the first along with the girl almost touching the wrong spot in her shotgun spin).

 

When it was your turn to go on with Dave, you took a deep (shaky) breath. Dave must have noticed, because soon you found his hand in yours. That surprised you a little, but you did give him an appreciative smile. He was getting better with keeping his balance (“Just had to get used to it, no biggie.” He had told you earlier), so it didn’t take long for you two to get to the middle of the rink.

 

The song began to play and you smiled to Dave as you and he went through the motions. You only made one or two mistakes that you knew of, and you only got one score under the other tens (a nine from Germany). After your performance ended, you and Dave glided back to the table you’d previously been watching from at the food court and you both stayed to watch the rest of the competition.

 

Since you were done on the ice, you told Dave you could both change to your shoes (you’d brought your bag with you that had yours and his clothes and shoes with to the table earlier), and Dave expressed his appreciation for this by buying you both more food. He came back after the fifth pair just finished with more (junk) concession stand food. You happily just shared food and ate off the large tray he brought back.

 

The rest of your day continued like this. Though when the competition came to an end, you were tense once more. Dave’s hand on yours did help though. When you found you won the third place ribbon, it actually excited you! You even jumped up, causing Dave to laugh at you.

 

You and Dave had to pull your skates back on enough to go and retrieve the ribbons (they gave the pairs each a ribbon for those who won them, so both Dave and John got a blue third place ribbon). You did pull on your skates and you both made your way to get your ribbons. You thanked the judges, shook their hands and were soon off to the changing rooms again. You both changed to your street clothes and soon made your way to the parking lot together.

 

As you found your car (a nice looking, in your eyes anyways, blue Prius) and found out he had parked right next to you. Well, that made things a lot easier than to say bye, you guessed. You stood at the trunk of your car, with the trunk open. You pulled out his outfit from the night from the gym bag you stuffed the things in and offered it and the pair of skates he had used to him.

 

“Um, these are yours then. I mean, it’s not like Kanaya will have to give them to anyone else, right?” Wow, that sounded awkward. He took the outfit and skates from you though. You mentioned a couple nice ways on how to keep the blades sharp to him and how to keep the outfit nice and clean and he thanked you for the advice.

 

The moment turned awkward again though after he set the items in the cab of his truck (okay, he had a nice truck). He turned to you once more, but left his drivers’ door open. He looked like he was eyeing you up for a moment before he stepped close. You watched him in confusion until he was standing only a foot away.

 

What he did next though, surprised you.

 

As you waited for him to say something, he didn’t seem to mind the silence between the two of you (ignoring the sounds of people talking around you of course, and the other cars driving away). He leaned down to where you were just a breath away and paused for a second. Was he giving you a chance to pull away? Or push him away? Or what was he doing?

 

You were so confused!

 

The confusion didn’t have to last long, though. He pressed his lips to yours for only a few seconds. You were too shocked to respond properly, even if you wanted to. He pulled away once more and smiled lightly to you. “I had fun tonight, Egbert. Let’s do this again sometime.” He even took off his shades to wink at you! Holy shit, he was serious! The eye wear was perched on top of his head (or was it already there and you didn’t notice? You did know he wore those shades because he had sensitivity to light, so it didn’t bother you when he wore them inside) and he turned back to his car to get in it.

 

You were still behind your Prius, and he had enough room to leave without hitting you, so he ended up driving away a minute later. You still stood there for almost five minutes before you found the ability to move and you went home.

 

Wow, okay, so maybe you were a little homosexual.

 

Or would it be Dave-sexual?

 

You didn’t know. You just know you had a nice and easy sleep that night.[  
](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbUpPVOEkdA)

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah...  
> Hope you all enjoyed this piece of shit lol


End file.
